


Entangled Imagery

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene of S/B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled Imagery

Dark, shadows, falling never landing, always lost.

Bright, clear, flying with ease, always knowing.

Bending, merging, flowing together. Tongues circle, press while hands clench, explore.

Light burns away shadow, darkness flows over the bright, each becoming the other, becoming one.

Small moans, grunts, forceful words. Hard wall under back, harder skin against chest.

Release with tender words, sagging, falling, together. Eternity bound, cape and cowl.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Entangled Imagery [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784414) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
